


Day Off

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Purring Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter and Harry are enjoying winter break thouroughly
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Day Off

Harry leaned back on Peter’s bed. Peter was currently half-asleep on his lap. The two were snuggled under the covers, attempting to escape the freezing air, especially since Peter didn’t do too well in the cold. He was curled up, under several blankets, his head on Harry’s legs as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Harry was absentmindedly running his fingers through Peter’s hair while Star Wars played in the background. They were watching it comfortably next to each other. 

Peter let out a relaxed noise, as a purr broke out through his throat. Harry looked down, somewhat surprised. This was far from the first time he’d heard Peter purring, but it always caught him off guard whenever Peter started. He laughed softly, relaxing as the sound of Peter’s relaxed purr filled the room. The feeling of Peter’s throat vibrating against his leg was relaxing and he could feel himself begin to doze off. He let out a deep breath and pulled his hand out of Peter’s hair to grab the bowl of popcorn on the end table. 

He stopped when he heard a sad noise. He looked down to see Peter staring up sadly at him, looking thoroughly depressed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked. His voice was hoarse from not having spoken for at least the last hour and a half.

Peter made a sad noise, before shuffling around, pulling his hand out from under the covers, and grabbing Harry’s hand, resting it on top of his head. Harry laughed softly and began playing with his hair again. Peter purred happily at the contact. “You really love attention, don’t you hon?” He teased playfully.

Peter didn’t reply, but snuggled closer, confirming Harry’s teasing. “Well don’t worry. I’m willing to provide.” He sighed, shuffling downwards so Peter could rest his head on his chest.

Peter made a happy noise, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his chest. Harry let out a soft sigh. _I wish every day could be like this._


End file.
